cryptids12_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Velma Dinkley/quotes
Scooby-Doo (2002 film) * Daphne: Wait. I know how to deal with this guy. (shouts to Voodoo Maestro) Hey you! What are you doin'? * Velma: Yes, that is masterful. Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * Shaggy: This is tied for the most terrifying day of my life! * Velma: Tied with what? * Shaggy: Every other freaking day of my life! Aloha, Scooby-Doo! * Manu Tuiama: I really appreciate all you're doing to help me find Snookie, especially given the danger. * Fred: Danger is my middle name. * Velma: I thought it was Herman. ---- * Shaggy: This jungle-trekking is sure making me hungry. * Velma: Everything makes you hungry. * Shaggy: Wow. You know, now that I think of it, you're right. And that reminds me, I'm starving. Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra Doo * Velma: (to Madelyn about Shaggy and Scooby, sarcastically) Uh huh. Bravest of heroes. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated 1: Beware the Beast from Below * Sheriff Bronson Stone: Just cork it. You this badge? You know why it's here? * Velma: (sarcastically) it came wih the shirt? 8: Grasp of the Gnome * Velma: Hey jerkweed, you dropped something! 11: The Secret Serum * Velma: (sarcastically) How are you doing, hero? * Shaggy: Like, I've been better. (long silence) Oh, you don't actually care, do you? * Velma: (groans) 15: The Wild Brood * Velma: What do you want with us, shovel lips? * Shadowy Orc: Do not mock me. I have eldritch blood! * Velma: And sometimes I have a chick mustache. Is there a point to this? 23: A Haunting in Crystal Cove * Daphne: Velma, when you were going out with Shaggy did you ever have trust issues? * Velma: He dumped me for a dog. A dog! And then he was all like "I want you Velma", so I sent him back to his dog! So yeah, there were a few trust issues. 24: Dead Justice (episode) * Sheriff: What could be so important to lure Crystal Cove's most famous lawman back from the great beyond? * Velma: (sarcastically) Oh I don't know - maybe's he's actually here to try and solve some crimes. ---- * Dead Justice: Heigh-ho, Greg! * Velma: His horse's name is Greg? 36: Night Terrors * '''Daphne': What if their minds are permanently gone? * Velma: (sarcastically) How could we tell? 42: Aliens Among Us * Sheriff Stone: You've got to help me! The aliens are gonna steal my brain!! * Velma: (sarcastically) Must not be very complicated plans. Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp (2010) * Velma: If this place isn't the definition of ghost town...where is everybody? Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) * Daphne: Somebody likes you! * Velma: Shut up! ---- * Knudsen: (taken away by police) Wait for me? * Velma: In your dreams, Knudsen. Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2011) * Steve: Do you want to volt with me? * Fred: Oh, no, no, I haven't volted in years! * Velma: (sarcastically) At least. ---- * Shaggy and Scooby: Forteus! * Daphne: Are you sure you saw Forteus? * Velma: (sarcastically) And not a mirror? Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) * Mr. Hubley: Well, if it isn't Frank, Danny, Veronica and Slappy! * Velma: It isn't. Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) * Velma: Then let's find it so you'll know which way to run. * Shaggy But...you know, that kind of makes sense. Category:Lists of quotes Category:Lists Category:Scooby-Doo lists Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated quotes